12 insane people
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: AR, Crossover. Kim's life is being turned upside down by a mysterous cult and encounters with people from the past. How does it all tie into her sucess as a hero?
1. Mission 1 May the lord smile

**_WARNINGS:PLEASE READ!_**

This story contains themes of offensive nature, violence and other things of that nature.

If you couldn't handle Killer 7 then this is _**NOT**_ for you.

()()()

She dodge underneath the large pile just before it could crush her to death while clutching onto the device for dear life as she dashed foreword through the obstacle course, over some swinging blade she leap up to manage to get some footing on the ledge. Above several henchmen were waiting to attack, she zig to the left and rolled to the right avoiding all the lazer fire before finding an escape out of this madness.

Kim was thinking about how simple everything was without Ron now, maybe Bonnie was right about him being a loser. She was trying to do the best for him but he just held her down like dead weight, Team Possible was better off without him. In fact perhaps the entire city of Middleton was better off with him missing. Kim would have stopped if not for the legion of henchmen following her but it _did_ struck a cord in her how cold she was thinking, he _was_ her best friend for over seven years and there were good times. But the things he said, the things he actually said to her face. It kind of left her in a bit of a bad taste of him.

Kim pushed these thoughts a side as she came into a large room, there was monitoring equipment to one side and a large metal chair to the other she could only guess this was the place where Drakken was operating from. The area was dark beyond the two items, as expected. She waited for the lights to suddenly to turn on to reveal Shego and Drakken but it did not happen, it stayed dark for several minutes. Risking capture Kim took slow steps towards the monitoring station until she was able to grasp the back of the chair, Kim looked over the screens when she saw it. In the lower left hand corner was Drakken and Shego, it took a lot of effort to laugh not to the scene.

There was no audio but Kim could guess what Shego was saying right now, "how did you get your hand stuck in the vending machine coin slot?" and while this amused her it was the best opening she is going to get to return this device back to the lab, she can get Drakken later. A fast glance to her watch told her she has only five hours to get back to Middleton and get this back to the space program or else her father would have to answer a lot of people.

She proceed to an area that looked flat enough for a helicopter to land from what she could see on the monitors, she made a few guesses in the right direction and open the door to feel a welcome burst of fresh air as the familiar thrumming of Wade's pilotless helicopter could be heard coming closer and closer. Kim was halfway across the roof when she heard the door burst open behind her, a fast glance behind her she saw Shego standing there with a few henchmen backing her up. Kim shifted, she was now surrounded and backed into the ledge as Shego was before her with her arms crossed waiting for her to "hand" over the device.

"Any last words?" Shego asked.

Kim smiled a bit, "yeah. Bye." Kim placed her heels on the ledge to fall backwards leaving Shego to scramble towards the falling hero and failed to grab her. Kim appeared again holding onto the rope ladder of the helicopter as it rose above them, "this is different." Kim taunted before climbing inside.

Shego silently watched the 'copter fly away slightly annoyed that Kim had manage to get away with the device, but at least there is an upside to all this. Shego smiled as she turned away, she manage to see Kim Possible.

-

MISSION 1.

MAY THE LORD SMILE.

-

**The year was 1996, the global peace treaty was completed and signed by the leaders of the world now leaving only terrorism as the only threat to peace. In an effort to put an end to such actions organizations such as Global Justice was created as well the passing of the "humane bill" which states "as long as a being possessing powers does not damage public or private properties and endanger civilians can act under their own accords within the boundaries of the law."**

**Ever since, many heroes have come and gone but none can measure to one of 2027. Not only capturing world class villains and stopping disasters but took part in her community as much as possible. Her name is Kim Possible, and she was often refereed to as "the perfect hero". There were rumors and speculations of her success, from her sidekick Ron Stoppable to being a genetic mutation.**

_The truth is far more then anything speculated._

(-)

"What's the sitch?"

"Shego stole the Zero Gyro from the space center," Wade pulled up a picture of the device. "It was supposed to be used in deep space expeditions, but I have a feeling Drakken wants it for something else."

"Gottcha Wade," Kim turned off the Kimmunicator before heading out to be picked up by whatever her friend can call. Along the way she was trying to figure out this game that was being played, Shego steals something that Kim easily retrieves. First there was the Gyro Sync Unit, the NASA built super computer chip and now this. Where does it all fit in? All the speculations were placed on hold as the pilotless helicopter appeared and caused Kim to swallowed hard, she hate taking this thing. Climbing up into the passenger seat the thing larch up as well as Kim's stomach.

(-)

The Possible residence was out of sync for the past couple of weeks and it was now that Dr. Helen Possible realized what was missing, Ron. He has not been around lately, and Kim seems a bit happy he is gone. She hoped nothing had happened to him, he was like another son to her.

Helen looked over her shoulder to find Ron's favorite cup, which was left in the usual place where he can find it, collecting a thick layer of dust. Ignoring it for a while but returning to keep finding it still sitting there, untouched. Wishful thinking, she knew that what it was as she picked it up to wash away the dust. Putting it back into place she recalled the first time he left it there, it was during the second Christmas together and he left it by accident. Since then it was sitting in the same spot, day in and day out.

Sighing she was about to seat down when she heard a knock at the door, going to answer it she almost did a double take. "Ron?"

"Hi, Mrs. Dr. P." the blonde boy smiled as he waved, "may I come in?"

Mrs. Possible blinked before shaking off her daze and letting him in. Once inside she quickly made him coffee with his favorite cup, sitting down she looked up at him with curious eyes and a million questions wanting answers. "How have you been doing?"

"Honestly, fair."

"I have not see you around lately, where have you been?" Mrs. Possible said, "I missed you."

"I have busy with things." he smiled, "how's KP, I really don't have the time to see her much any more."

"She's fine, but Ronald. What are you doing now?" she watched him shrug a bit as he sip from his cup. "Are you and Kimmy bear doing alright?"

"Oh, we're fine. I've just been, busy helping a friend." Mrs. Possible raised a brow, it was how he said the word _busy_ that stuck her as a bit odd. She could have pried into the matter if Ron had not looked down at his watch, he smiled while getting up. "Sorry, I did not realize how late it was Mrs. Dr. P, will you tell KP I was here?"

"You just got here," Mrs. Possible was a little disappointed to see him go. She followed him to the door, "you sure you cannot stay a little longer?"

"I am pretty sure. But I might stop by tomorrow if I can," Ron open the door. "It would be out of character of me if I did not stop at least once, later Mrs. Dr. P." Mrs. Possible watch Ron walk to the end of the lawn before picking up his scooter, which looked a bit newer then usual. Closing the door she thought about his words. _What an odd choice of words._

(-)

Kim was preparing herself for this, only a few more minutes before they would reach Drakken's lair. Taking even, deep breaths she grasp the handle while she waited, in a few seconds she would be out there free falling. Sky diving, no matter how many times she had done it, secretly made her a bit nervous. The light flashed green, she threw the door open and leap out.

The wind rushing passed her and the earth coming up faster and faster to meet her was creating such an adrenalin rush Kim could help but smile, she pull the cord and was "stopped" for a moment as the parachute jerk her up before slowing her descent. Her eyes were on the hideout while planning the course of action, the last few times she had only retrieved the stolen items because she was under a deadline, allowing Shego and Drakken to escape. But this time, she will not allow them to get away.

The moment her feet touch the ground and gotten the parachute off she went for an entrance that would give her the surprise advantage. There were a few, the air duct would have worked but Kim figure that could be trapped, the open window two stories up was screaming "get captured here" and the roof, forget it. She could see an outline of henchmen up there. Maybe it was time to do something no hero has ever done in the history of missions. Using the blind spots she stayed closed to the building, going under the guards on the roof finding the best entrance she could use. Kim steeled herself, took one last deep breath and kicked in the front door.

Shego was standing there, hands on her hips waiting for her with the device on a pedestal behind her. "Hello Princess, I have been expecting you."

"I see that," Kim shot glances to her left and right before stepping into the vast and almost empty room. "What, no death traps or henchmen to slow me down?"

"Nope, it's just you and me," Shego cooed as she step forward. Kim left the window of the door closing behind her, but all focus was on each other as they were prepared to fight.

"What about the ones on the roof?" Kim leap over a sliding kick and quickly blocked a punch, she counter with an over the shoulder throw.

"Those?" Shego laughed as she landed perfectly, "cardboard cutouts." Kim silently kicked herself before dodging a swing and delivering a sharp kick to the stomach. "Dr. D, and the rest of the bumble squad, is on vacation." taking an advantage on an opening Shego caught Kim by surprise and sent her to the floor. The impact was so hard Kim felt her teeth chatter as her body almost bounced, left dazed but seemingly uninjured Shego shrugged as she headed for the front door.

"Wait," Kim was struggling to her feet. "Why do you need this stuff if Drakken is on vacation?"

Shego smiled as she placed one hand on a hip and looked over her shoulder seductively, "I was bored." and with that she walked away.

Kim stood there on the verge of laughing but fell to her knees, she was going to feel this in the morning.

()()()

Thanks for choosing to read this, it is dictated to LLSmoothJ for inspiring me to write this.

And a quick explanation so I do not have to go through this later, this story is episodic in nature. While elements carry over and there is the "larger picture" each chapter is somewhat self contained.


	2. Mission 2 And the devil have mercy

Another Spirit Dance was coming up at the Middleton high school, the students were preparing themselves for social events that could make or break their status in the school's social ladder. There were two people that currently sat near the top of this ladder vying for sole position of being the "queen", on one end was the already entitled "queen" Bonnie "Bitch Queen" Rockwaller and on the other end is teen hero Kim "perfect" Possible. Caught in the middle was a young man named Josh Mankey, who was only a few syllables away from being "Monkey".

Both women have plans, both wanted to be with Josh and nether was going to back down for any reason.

In fact, Bonnie wanted to make the first move. She was on her way to where Josh's locker was, thinking of what to say and the perfect moves to advance on him. Making him tightly wound around her fingers like the other men of this school, the very thought made her mentally giddy. She reminded herself to stay cool and collected, she must pull this off without a hitch. She cut through the crowd, anticipating having Josh saying "yes" and finally having the one thing Kim Perfect does not have. She saw him, he was talking to someone that she could not fully see, as the crowd moved about she could make out details like a feminine figure and red hair.

Bonnie had to use every ounce of free will to keep from shouting bitch at the top of her lungs, Kim waved to Josh as she walked away.

Regaining some sense of herself Bonnie step forward into the redhead's path with one of the dirtiest and coldest looks she could muster. "What are you doing?" she said while folding her arms over her chest, "you should know when you are out of your league."

"Funny, I was going to say that about you," Kim attempted to walk by but Bonnie stopped her. "Bon-Bon, be jealous on your own time."

"One, I am not jealous. Just worried what Josh when he is seen with your type of people, and two, never call me _Bon-Bon_."

"Aw, Bon-Bon's jealous and cranky." Kim antagonized as she enjoys watching the brunette girl try to hide the anger, "face it. Josh likes me and nothing's going to change that." Kim shrugged in her "victory" as she walked away from Bonnie, only a few feet away she heard the Kimmunicator go off. "What's the sitch?" she said as she Wade's face came onto the screen.

"There is a hostage situation at Harman Complex," Wade typed something into his computer. "I will have a ride come pick you up in fifteen minutes in front."

Kim nodded, "right."

Bonnie stood there as Kim took off, she smiled wickedly as she went to look for Josh.

-

MISSION 2.

MAY THE DEVIL HAVE MERCY.

-

The Harman Complex is not something one would write home about, as it was somewhat small and plain looking from the outside. The owner, Harman Smith, was waiting by the entrance of the garage system as the black car pulled up. The door open and Kim stepped out, she brushed some hairs out of her eyes as the older man step towards her. He was extending his hand in greeting but his stoic face was anything but pleased, it must be programmed into his business sense. Kim reluctantly shook his hand. It felt rough and leathery, she fought the urge to wipe her hand afterwards as he lead her to the garage entrance.

"What seems to be the problem," Kim asked as she looked over at Harman who happen to stared back in a cold manner. "Sir," she gulped.

He looked up towards the roof. "Up there, on the top floor is all my employees being held against their will."

"Has anyone else attempted to save them?" Kim asked as this seemed more of a job for SWAT or Global Justice.

"There lays the problem," Harman voice was badly graveled. Combined with his skin and cold facial features she expected to see a long fork tongue to appear. "They have a habit of causing a commotion, and the cult has explosives strap to themselves. They are very able to destroy the entire building."

"And that is where you come in," one of Harman's men said as he adjusted his sunglasses. He would not appear out of place in a conspiracy movies, "a single girl could sneak in undetected and if anything happens they would simple just kill you."

"_What_!" Kim snapped sharply at the man, "what the hell does that mean?"

"Let's drop the pleasantries," Harman said in an even, cold tone. "I do not give a damn about you, it is the people inside I want alive. And I bet you want them to go home to see their families again, you took this job so I don't even owe your family condolences."

Kim sneered. Who do they think they are, just brushing her off as some sort of cannon fodder. She wanted to leave, let them deal with this on their own and never ever deal with Harman Smith again but there was simply one thing keeping her feet rooted to the spot despite her death glares towards the men. She has a conscious, and allowing people to die because of what one (or a few) idiots said would follow her to her grave. "If something happens, I am coming back to kick you in the balls, regardless if I am living or dead."

"Here, take this key card." the man reached into his pocket and produced a small piece of metal with the company logo on it. "It can get you anywhere in the building, and I suggest going through the garage as that is how they manage to get in. All the surveillance in the area had been taken out."

"Great, is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kim saw him nodding in a serious manner she rolled her eyes. Damning her conscious and upbringing Kim walked into the darkness of the garage area. The men silently watched her disappear as they were tense about this situation. Harman was the only one showing some emotion about this.

"Nice ass."

(-)

The elevator doors slid open to reveal an old man in a wheelchair, he was in his early-to-mid 50's with salt and pepper hair and dressed in a three piece business suit. He rolled down the hall of the once lavish hotel until he reached the double doors, he reached for a pair of keys in his pocket. He took a moment to breath in the nostalgia of this old place, how long has it been since he was last here? Unlocking the door he found his acquaintance sitting on a rather comfortable couch with a chess board before him.

"I knew you'd come here," the elderly man said.

"And the same for you," the young man said. He was leaning again one arm a bit aloof of the current situation. With a sigh he continued, "we always find each other, the conclusion is always the same."

"It is like our chess games."

"As I recall you always win."

"You wonder why that is?" the man said as he reached out to pick a piece, a pawn.

"I'm curious." the young man lean forward to make his move.

"You are a bad player." they sat there sat there for a moment before erupting into spontaneous laughter, after catching his breath he moved again. "She's getting close, don't you feel it?"

"The traitor? I felt it," he lean back. "But there is something else to this, the others are coming to light with her. How is that possible?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Of course," he moved again.

(-)

Kim scanned the large underground area, despite the space there was so many places to hide she felt like a target being here in the open. Staying to the shadows and using the adrenalin burst from one car to the other. The muscles were tense and her breathing was somewhat rigid, she was considering her options and how to minimize the risk to herself and the people. Only thing is, where are these guys, who are they and how many are there?

Kim crouch near the end of a black sedan preparing to scamper towards the door when something made her jump, she leap forward into a defensive roll and landed in a low attack form waiting to be attack. What she saw as a leg stepping out of the car, the leg owner's hand was on the handle. Leaning out a man with long yet curly white smiled at her, "hi there."

"Hi yourself," Kim snapped. "What are you waiting for, are you going to attack or help or what?"

"My dear, I am here to help you on this mission." the man step out fully of the car. He dressed in white dress pants and an unbutton shirt, it seems to match his theme of "albino". "There is something I got to tell you them."

"This day is getting too wrong for my taste," Kim muttered to herself. She backed step a bit from the man, "what is your game?"

"Oh, you are rude. But those ass holes out there probably did not help," the man rolled his neck a bit before continuing, "those bastards up there on the second floor. And there is six of them, they stay close together to create a really big bang."

"This is supposed to be helpful?" she wanted to rub her temple but not when there was a stranger in front of her in a very intense situation. He smiled a bit while gesturing like a game show host towards the car, "what?"

"In the front seat," he said. "Against the Artemis Canon you need this stuff, they ain't human. It's like some sort of organic robot, I trust you won't miss with that killer instinct, chief."

"I am not looking in there," Kim knew if she lean into the car she would be open for attack. The man shrugged, he lean into car to retrieve something that was concealed from her view. Extending his arm it was an object wrapped away in velvet. Kim, reluctantly and cautiously, took it. It was heavy, that was for sure. "What?" she looked up from the velvet to find the man gone.

She unwrap the object to find it was a gun, a revolver in fact. Swallowing hard she try to place somewhere that it could not be found, but was interrupted when the door burst open. Kim's mind froze as her eyes came upon the being, which could describe as anything but human. The skin was deep purple, shining a bit in the dull light and appeared cancerous, it's head was human but it's jaw was slacked with small but sharp teeth. The limbs were withered away and tipped with claws, but the worst feature was those eyes. The horrific eyes. It hissed as it placed a foot ahead of itself, Kim raised the gun as her mind shut down. It started at a normal pace but increased to a full run, the "hands" hung at it's sides. Her heart was beating rapidly rising as her mouth dried, the gun was shaking as her body fell rooted into place. There was only seventy feet between them, sixty, thirty. Kim cock the hammer, there was only ten feet between them. The gun wanted to jerk itself out of her grip, her arm was swung back from the recoil as the smoke filled the air.

A point blank shot, right between the eyes. It lingered there staring at the redhead who was absent minded, it suddenly burst into nothingness. She was wrong, the eyes weren't the worse part of these creatures. It was their laugh.

She staggered and fell into the car as she felt nausea wash over her, she was sweating and was shaking. She was feeling a rush but did not like it, she shut shot someone - correction some_thing_ - when she could have just ducked out of the way. She looked over, there was no traces of it in any perspective. No blood, no footprint and no evidence.

_Did it really exist?_ Kim pushed herself and forced herself to stable herself and continued towards the door. Carefully open the door she looked over the area, which was dark and narrow with several doors off to the left side and a security station to the right with the company's massive logo behind it. She was tense as she closed the door behind her, a fast sweep relieved nothing behind the door or the desk. Taking slow steps as she eyed the doors in most cautious manner on her progress through the corridor, she open a door at the end to find another bland hall with more doors. A fast sweep and walking caution through the halls, each new room and hall she came into possessed hidden dangers, Kim Possible was in the stairwell when she saw them. Like the man had said, the targets were on the second floor. Unfortunately, they were lined up and blocking the only way out (and entrance), the elevators would be too dangerous and getting more then one person passed them is taking a high risk. Kim was repulsed by these "things", they appeared like the creature she had encounter at the garage only with thick yellow vests. She guess that is the explosives.

Kim looked through the slight crack again, maybe she can find a way to slip out the hostages out some other way. The windows or a vent system she can smuggle them out, but is that safer then any other way? Kim close the door, turning away from the door ready to leave when it flung open. Horrid laughter filled the stairwell and caused an echo, Kim mind was going off at a mile a minute. How did they knew she was here, what can she do now? There was beeping, a light was flashing on them, a single green light over the heart area. It must meant they were about to detonate the explosives on them.

Kim had only one thought now, and that was to survive.

The revolver was leveled, two rounds found their marks in the heads. The laughs made bile raise in up in her throat but quickly choking it down, the others were coming into the doorway ready to explode. Two more, two rounds had taken down them without a problem. That left one and taken down, not even blinking. The entire fiasco only took six seconds, from beginning to end.

Kim entered the hall, fast sweeps and stepping quickly she checked around until she came to the second floor presentation room. It was padded locked with several chains wrapping around the handles, she could hear the muttered panic and whispered words on the other side despite being slightly muffled. Kim looked down at the revolver before she threw it into a waste basket, she did not want to panic them right now. She can claim it was the cult's. Going back to the door she pulled out the Kimmunicator, she selected lazer mode and aimed carefully as a thin beam of light sliced off the lock.

When she open the door she was greeted by startled reactions, there were about fifteen people all on their knees and hands tied behind their back. She fished out something quickly to free each of them, there was questions but no answers. She learned that there was only them, the major players of the company. Kim lead them out, always taking a center point of the area making sure there was no surprises as she lead them out.

After the most nerve racking and utmost traumatic experience of their lives Harman's people walked into the sunlight grateful for life and personally thanking their "savior". She only told them one thing.

"No big."


	3. Mission 3 Cloudman

"Yo, Kimberly Possible, I am challenging you. I am challenging you to find me before I strike again, ya' dig what I am saying here. I'm making a new faith and if you don't find me, it is going to be nothin'." there was a large explosion in the background causing the man to go "Whoa!"

Kim raised a brow, she was just watching TV when this came on suddenly without warning. The man, who looked about in his mid sixties with a bit of a shaggy beard and wide and round glasses, grinned at the camera. "See, this is real."

"Wade, are you there?" Kim saw her overweight friend already typing into the computer.

"I saw it Kim, and I already have the position of the transmission," he brought up a map on the screen. "He's coming from Texas, a place called Ulmelrya City.

-

MISSION 3.

CLOUDMAN.

-

"Found him, he's at Ulmelrya City, TX."

She turn to face him as the images appeared on the vast screens, both replaying his message and the map of the surrounding area. Why do the crazy people always make themselves known to the world? It made things so much harder to deal with them, as the pubic eye was always trained on their course of actions. "Black Op. this one," she said. "I want no one to trace it back to us. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the man said as he went to send the order out.

Dr. Director fell back into her seat, letting herself slid down a bit as she placed her fingers against her temple. "This never gets any easier."

"Ma'am?" the man asked as he looked at her with concern written on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really." she shifted a bit, "I was just thinking of the things we do to maintain peace, one against the many often rears it's ugly head when you are in my seat. No wonder no one wants it."

"I see," the man return to his station slightly unnerved by the actions of his boss. She has been like this since these "things" started to appear all over the place, she has been rather moody and acting off as the casualties count was going up. "Why do it then, is there anything we can learn from this?"

"My dear," Dr. Director cooed as she lean forward. "There is many things we can learn from him, since he was once associated with her, the one of the greatest heroines of my time."

"Ma'am."

"Yes?"

"Why do you have your gun aimed at yourself?"

(-)

**

Hippy working for the establishment.

**

It was the first thing she had noticed when she had left the airport and came to the main road was this large billboard with the man looking buzzed, smiling and giving a thumbs up with that message "spray painted" off to the side. Kind of a local celebrity, as it seems.

_This could make things easier,_ Kim walked into town noticing how sparse the buildings are. Was this really a "city", this place could not even pass for a ghost town. But she set these thoughts aside as she approach a man leaning against a support pillar of a restaurant. He was dressed frumpy with overalls and checkered shirt, his face was aged and stubbled. "Excuse me," she said as he looked up. "I am looking for the man on that billboard over there," she pointed over to the billboard she had just passed.

"I am sorry," he said. "I cannot help you there, but the girl at the pharmacy can help. She is suppose to be his employee or something."

"Thanks," Kim smiled fakely and headed down the street. Suddenly a man from the shadows stepped out in front of her and waved, she was taken off guard and almost dropped into a defensive stance. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry miss," the new man said as he rubbed the back of neck. He was older then the first man but in better health, he wore jeans and a simple shirt. "I did not mean to scare you, but have you heard about Tomoe? He blew up one of our buildings."

"Tomoe? I am sorry but I am not from around here," Kim looked over her shoulder a bit to see the other man still standing in same spot. "Can you help me here a bit?"

"Oh, sorry miss." he held up his hands defensively while walking back, "I thought I had seen you before. But I guess with that accent you do seem out of place, anyway that guy that runs the company that owns this place had taken out one of buildings."

"That would be Tomoe, right?"

"Yeah, hey. Can you go talk to him, being Japanese and all he might listen to you."

"What?" Kim raised both of her brows as she step back. Is this guy dumb or insane? "I am not Japanese."

"Sure have an accent." Kim eyed him before walking by, she was distancing herself away from those two, from the moment she set foot on the plane she knew this was going to be odd and right now it was being top tier for "ODDEST. MISSION. EVER." Kim had to shove these thoughts out of her mind again as she looked up at the front window sign, Happy Nippon Pharmacy. A good guess this was the place the older, sane man talked about.

"Hi there," the woman greeted, a blonde with very revealing clothes standing behind the counter. Kim looked around the store, there several shelves aligned with odd items such as bottles filled with unusual things. Some of it probably is not legal, but she was not here for that. "What can I do for you?"

Kim was not sure how to ask which question she had running around her mind at moment. "Where is Tomoe?" "who is Tomoe?" and "why did that guy think I am Asian?" were running about her head a bit but Kim had forced herself to speak. "I am looking for Tomoe, would you know where he is?"

"Tomoe? He's in his office at the HGR building, he's almost _always_ at that place." she smiled while resting her head on one hand, "he rarely leaves that place. But what else can I do for you hun?"

"Do you know where the HGR building is?"

The woman looked somewhat displeased but smiled, there was something off about her. She leaned forward a bit to show a bit of her cleavage to Kim, "you see, we do know where it _is_ we just cannot get to it. It is like some sort of prison there with guards and barbed wires and all that crap. But sweety, I heard there is some sort of secret entrance hidden around this place that keeps you from being pumped full of holes."

Kim felt a little nervous as the woman stood up, "thanks."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? Because I can be happy to do anything," she licked her lips. Kim just stumbled out of the store and back out onto the streets, "how do you say goodbye in Japanese?" the woman shouted out to her causing Kim to walk away really fast from the store. Now it was officially the strangest mission she has ever been on, and it was not even more then twenty minutes since she entered this town. Now she has to find some sort of secret passage to some large building that is filled with guards, typical.

"Wade," Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Can you use the satellites to see if there is any unnatural underground tunnel formations under this town? I am looking for one that leads to a place called HGR." Wade looked at his friend quizzically as his fingers typed something out, "what?"

"What's with the accent?"

"I do not have an accent!" Kim's face was turning various shades of red as Wade flinch from her shout, she took a few deep breaths as her body was shaking from anger. "Just find those tunnels."

Wade, fearful of another outburst, brought up a map. "There is appears to be one about several feet away from you, in a small shack from what it appears to be."

"I might need your help if there is some kind of lock on it," Wade nodded before turn off the communications. Heading straight where the map indicated she came to a small concrete hut with several vending machines inside, all lined up to one side perfectly. Except for one.

It sat in the center wall facing the door, it seemed very out of place among the others. A quick inspection had revealed three things, there were scuff marks on the floor as if it was slid out repeatedly and while that might meant the machine was constantly maintenanced there was a draft. And she could see the edges of the passageway behind it for crying out loud. She held up the Kimmunicator to the coin slot after calling Wade for assistance on this, he had several probes extend from the device and into the coin slot.

"Okay, from what I can tell it is a sequences of button presses that cannot be tripped by what I have right now. And unless you want to wait a few hours to get there with the right equipment here's how it goes, first you put some change in then press Tempura, Tanuki ramen and Udon."

"Couldn't you just trick it into thinking it has coins?" Kim gave the puppy dog pout. Wade countered with a stern look, "oh fine, Jimmy cricket." she put the device away as she retrieved some change, first few of the coins went in all right as Kim reminded herself of the combination. The last one was rejected, Kim picked it up as she looked it over. It appeared to be fine and the right about, she put it back in. Again rejecting it, stupid Wade and morals.

Kim checked her pocket to find she only had the coin in hand, again she tried and only to see it spit out again. Out of frustration Kim smacked the machine before trying again. "Come on, work." a smile came across her face as the coin slid in and was not rejected, the smile fell when she noticed it became stuck. "Oh, you stupid son of a, idiot, take the damn coin." Kim punched and kick the machine, she had not noticed the people behind her giving strange looks. She finally calmed down enough, maybe she can call Wade on last time.

"Hey, come take a look at this," she heard someone shout. "There is a Japanese lady beating up a vending machine."

That what pushed her over the edge, she lifted one leg as she rushed towards the machine. To say the machine was totaled after being kicked by Kim Possible was an understatement, it was demolished to the point of beyond recognition as it was folded upon itself at a single point with it's tempura and ramen sprayed upon the walls. It was a brutal CSI: Vending crime scene at its worst, Kim was dumb struck at what she had done. But the passageway was exposed and there was enough room to get through so it worked out.

Crawling over the wreckage she found herself in a narrow stairway leading down into subway station. She lucked out as there was a subway ready to go to HGR in five minutes, she shrugged. Why not.

(-)

"So, she's awake?"

"Not quite, they are stirring within her psyche but soon they will snap out of it." he looked over the chess board before looking back up at Dr. Director, "what is the purpose of Tomoe's involvement?"

"He has Demon blood in him," she said as she planned her next move. "He had injected himself with several different types of diseases and survived, we hope that he can survive this one and study him."

"Military purposes?"

"Of course," she finally moved a rook. "For world peace of course," she looked up at the man in the wheelchair. "But what is your purpose with Kim?"

"She's my special piece," he said. "The one that is going to break his iron grip on our little game, she's almost like a queen."

"I see, and if she get's captured?"

"Then there is always the next incarnation," he moved. "Check."

(-)

Kim emerge from the subway to encounter a bit of people, she headed up the stairs to see tall skyscrapers and crowds going up and down the sidewalks of this place. Kim was a bit taken back, wondering if this was the right place. Off to one side a man dressed in an uniform became suspicious of the new comer. "Hey, you," the officer caught her attention. "Only HGR employees are allowed into this city." he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, answering it he nodded and hung up. "Are you Kim Possible?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sorry about that, the boss has requested you to meet him at the gates," he bowed. "He had sent transportation to pick you up."

Kim nodded just a bright red car pulled up, it was a sporty rocket car that appeared to have cost a pretty penny. The door open to reveal a man in the driver seat dressed as an astronaut, she could not tell if he was looking directly at her or staring straight ahead. His door opened and he climbed out, in the process of walking over to the redheaded hero he had stopped a young man with short, curly orangey blonde hair and bright violet eyes. "Hey, Hirotaka, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the young man, Hirotaka, said timidly.

"Here," the spaceman pulled out the young man's hand and placed something in it. Stepping back he waved at the car, "it's yours." The young man blinked in disbelief as he looked over the rocket car, along the way he was making noises and squeaking out what sounded like words. "Hey, hey. Because, man, you don't want to scare away Lady luck."

"Thank!" he shouted before climbing into the driver's seat, the doors closed as the engine warmed up. Kim and the spaceman saw nothing but taillights and heard the excited yelp of a young man doing at least Mach one. The man lifted his helmet.

"How long do you think he will last, or will he make it to the finish line," he turn to Kim with a smile. "I could not wait to meet ya, Kimberly."

"Tomoe?"

"Hey, how ya' doin'?" he set down the helmet. "Thanks for coming, I was not expecting ya' to show and all. But you did, so then it must be very important."

"You could have just contacted me instead of broadcasting yourself you know," Kim was a bit testy with this man. He challenges him to find him, runs her on a goose chase and acts like he is all "buddy-buddy" with her. "What is this all about?"

"Faith, man. It's all about faith."

Kim looked at him oddly, "what does that mean?"

"I was scared, scared because this illusion we live in. We are not safe, we're never safe since those damn _laws_ showed up, man. The laws of the moon goddess, they are vicious."

_Laws of the moon goddess_, she saw there a fear in the man's eyes. He was being serious, which made her more nervous. "Laws?"

"The Artemis Canon, they are real pieces of work. If you don't agree with the ideal then you ever are forcefully converted or killed," he shivered as he shook his head. "They seem like a minor threat now, but just wait. They'll grow, and destroy the world."

"Where do I fact into this?"

"Simple, you killed them at the Harman Complex. You have a power no other possess yet, you can stop them before they spread. But if they do, promise me, Kimberly Ann Possible." reaching out and taking her hand and collapsing the other on it only impacted his words, "take them out. I had lost one daughter, and I only got two kids now. I don't need them hurt."

Kim swallowed hard, "I promise."

"Thanks, why don't you go home. I left some money with someone at the airport for your trouble," Kim nodded as she turned away. "And one last thing, what happen to the lovely accent you had a moment ago?"

Kim looked at him, "I don't know."

(-)

He was back into his office, holding up a needle filled with a clear pink liquid. It was a "fuck you" to GJ when they come for him, he knew they are near. That is why he called out Kim and gave Hirotaka the car. He was standing out on the balcony watching large cargo planes fly over head. They were parachuting out, preparing to capture him. Quickly injecting himself Tomoe laughed, he had not laughed in so long it kind of felt good. His eyes rolled up into his head as he fell back onto the floor, motionless.

Several miles out of the city limits, a red rocket car was slicing through the desert as if it was water. The car slowed down, coming to a stop as the driver stepped out. Tomoe was standing only an inch away from the bumper. "Hey there, I came to talk to you."

"Sire?" Hirotaka was stunned, how had his father come out here?

"I am sorry to say, I've died but don't worry. I am old, and I had lived out my life expectancy. Whatever I am going to hell or heaven is not a problem, I just want to leave you something." he smiled while waving his arms towards the desert. "Remember, what I always said. Never give up, always walk tall and, what do I always say?"

Hirotaka climbed back into the car, his father was gone but it did not stop him from turning the car back on. "Always take big risk." He spun off into the sunset.


End file.
